


Absorb

by Neeneeg25



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF, Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Other, Poetry, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeneeg25/pseuds/Neeneeg25
Summary: Appetite of your warm essence down my throat…all over my face…desire is what I waited for as you let lose all over me…





	

Unbutton…undone your jeans into my shaken hands,

Your hold on my trembling hands…steadies my pace as I lower into you…

The fabric taste of cotton…smooth and vibrant,

Eger to taste you and devour your essence into my watering mouth,

Tasting you…sensing your every move…drink your every pre cum into my awaiting mouth,

Let me suck you and bring you into a blissful ecstasy…

Moaning…deep…pull me down on you as much as I can…

The feel of your hands in my hair,

Pulling and tugging me at your will…

Bent over the bed at your own will…giving me up to you…

Fucked into the warm mattress…fucked into your submission…

Take me as I scream your name…take me as I brace myself with your deep thrust…take me as I crave for every thrust…rough me up as you tell me I’m a “good slut”…words you wouldn’t dare tell me on the streets…

Hold my hair…pull…tug….let me breathe in your scent…let me beg for your cum in my mouth…let me scream your name into the darken air…

Appetite of your warm essence down my throat…all over my face…desire is what I waited for as you let lose all over me…

 

 

 


End file.
